warriorsfanmadeclansfandomcom-20200214-history
Feathernose (Pandora910)
Feathernose is a pale, silver tabby tom with blue eyes History In The Super Edition Arc Flowerstar's Judgement When Flowerkit gets hurt, the other kits run to get Feathernose, the SunClan medicine cat. As Feathernose takes her to his den and asks Honeypaw if she got everything ready. He assures Dovewish that Flowerkit is going to be fine. Feathernose ultimately has to tell Flowerkit that she won't be able to become an apprentice with her sister. Feathernose expresses his admiration for Flowerkit allowing Stormkit to have her ceremony without her. When Flowerkit's leg is healed, Feathernose finally tells her that she can return to the nursery. Before Stormpaw, Flowerpaw, Thornpaw and Crowpaw go to the moonstone they go to Feathernose for travelling herbs. When they show up he is treating Firetail for a cough. During leaf-bare, Tallfern calls for Feathernose from the nursery at Marshpelt's coughing. Feathernose tells Honeypaw to check the kits for sickness, he reminds Marshpelt that she can't control sickness. When Rustkit and Barkkit are found, Feathernose looks over them for sickness. When Marshpelt later breaks down after the death of Nutkit and Birchkit, Feathernose demands that Foxstar back up from her. As the Clan begins to panic, Flowerpaw notices how stressed Feathernose is. When the gathering comes, both Feathernose and Honeypaw stay behind to care for the sick cats. A moon later, Feathernose has announced Honeywing's full medicine cat name to the Clan. After Flowerpelt hurts her leg again, she returns to the medicine cat den under the care of Feathernose. After her argument with Thornpaw, Feathernose tells Flowerpaw the story of her mother to help cheer her up. Feathernose later releases Flowerpelt back to the apprentice den and back on duties. Feathernose eventually tells Owlfoot that Flowerpelt is ready to get back on normal training. When Foxstar loses a life to greencough, Mallownose gets Feathernose to treat him. When Foxstar comes back, Feathernose scolds him and reminds him to tell Feathernose the next time he gets sick. Honeywing then calls for Feathernose as Springkit and Fishtail die. Feathernose brings Stormwind and Flowerpelt in to say goodbye to Dovewish. Feathernose shows up while Flowerpelt and Tallfern are talking to an AshClan patrol Feathernose shows up to collect some fennel. Batpaw, Crowpaw and Berrypaw try to play on a floating collection of wood in the river, and Feathernose tests it to make sure it's strong. When the formation gives out and the apprentices fall, Feathernose jumps in to try and save them. Feathernose and Berrypaw slip beneath the surface. Tallfern and Riverstorm bring Feathernose back up but Feathernose, Berrypaw and Batpaw were unable to be saved. Flowerpelt goes back to camp to tell Honeywing about his death. When Flowerpelt is nearly killed by Falconclaw, Feathernose visits her in a dream. He tells her that it isn't time for her to die then shows her the meeting that discusses Falconclaw's fate. Before leaving, Feathernose tells Flowerpelt that she has a powerful destiny ahead of her. When Flowerpelt goes to get her nine lives, Feathernose gives her a life to be calm under pressure so she can stay calm and serve her Clan. After the ceremony is over, all cats but Feathernose fade away. He then delivers Flowerstar the prophecy about Dawnstar. In ''Dawnstar's Trouble'' Feathernose visits Dawnfire in a dream, when she says she was expecting Honeywing he teases her about her thinking he's not good enough. He continues to tell Dawnfire about Honeywing, and tells her that everything happens for a reason. Dawnfire argues with him, asking why Willowkit had to die. Feathernose then shows her a vision of a world where Dawnfire had died and Willowkit had gone on to be leader. He shows her Willowkit was a violent, reckless and ruthless leader. After the vision ends, Dawnfire asks if that really would have happened. Feathernose says it was incredibly likely. Feathernose gives her a vague prophecy before fading away. Trivia Interesting Facts * Feathernose has no known kin as of now. He will have some introduced once ''Falconclaw's Rage'''' ''is started. Image Gallery Category:Pandora910 Category:Pandora's Cats Category:Cats Category:SunClan Cats(Pandora910) Category:StarClan Cats (Pandora910) Category:Flowerstar's Judgement Characters Category:Dawnstar's Trouble Characters